1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to mechanical devices for assisting in hairstyling, and in particular to a device that assists in preparing woven hair styles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During hairstyling, it is sometimes necessary to hold several strands of hair away from the scalp simultaneously. This is particularly a problem in hair weaving. In hair weaving, a single strand may be interlaced between eight or ten other strands held outward from the scalp and spread apart. Consequently, three or four operators are required to hold the numerous strands in position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,688, a hood frame is shown that has a band encircling the head. Loops of wire are supported by the band and extend over the head. Clips are located on the loops for retaining strands of hair.
The device shown in this patent would not aid in hair weaving. The loops are too close to the head to hold long strands away from the scalp. The loops would interfere with the operator's movements. Moreover, the loops cannot be moved to various positions to hold the strands at the desired places.